


Last Lime

by concludingAurantifoloa



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concludingAurantifoloa/pseuds/concludingAurantifoloa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on Beforeus is hard, especially if your a limeblood during a war on limebloods. Exodus and his friends are trying to stop the war. Even if they are out numbered one million to one. (The actual number is more like 2,534,064 to one). Doesnt help that Exodus is hornless and gets bullied for it. there are few people he can really trust.</p><p>(By the way, this is an original story based off of the idea, and some events, of homestuck. so hate me for that. also hate my writing style too.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prologue. Well... every now and then there will be parts where its based in the future. technically its the present, but whatever.  
> And also, this chapter is very short. i could just write about all how Exodus gets beaten up. but im not.   
> Oh, and very later you will find how Exodus got captured. That's gonna be fun.

“Where are the other lime bloods?!” Czar Van-Kreed yells, after punching you in the stomach for the eighteenth time. you don't know why you were counting, it was the only thing you could really think of doing.  
“I wont tell you” you reply, coughing up some blood, knowing that replying with an answer like that will only lead to more pain. but its worth it. Knowing the last thing you'll ever do is annoy the shit out of Van-Kreed.  
“I wont ask you again, Where are the lime bloods?” he says, holding his hand on the handle of his mace. ready to strike at you if you answer wrong. and he knows, you will.  
You look up at him, stare for a bit. and whisper something. Unable to hear you, he leans closer to hear what you said. You then spit in his face and yell “Fuck you!”. you can see from his face that he is pissed. He then lifts up his mace and strikes you with it. Over and over. Each hit feels worse than the last. Just before you think he is about to hit you with a bone crushing blow, he stops.  
“You are very unlucky, you know that right?” he says. Then he walks away. Slamming the iron door shut as he he leaves you in your prison cell, painted lime like you blood. No, it is painted lime with your blood.  
Unable to move without being in a lot of pain, you just lie there, hoping someone will help you. You hope Willim, Pnexis, Phechi or the others come for you. But you know they won't. They’re miles away, and don't even know where you are. The last time you saw them was before you entered the Callisto Gate. So there you lie. In a pool of green. Just waiting, waiting for a salvation of any kind. You close your eyes, there's really nothing you can do but sleep.


End file.
